Tame Tame no Mi
Introduction The Tame Tame no Mi is a paramecia's devil's fruit that allows the user to accumulate momentum that is transferred to the user via anything that is not themselves. This devil's fruit is not to be confused with the Hazu Hazu no Mi or the Tsuppari Tsuppari no Mi, which grant other momentum-related abilities. The current user is Titan D. Chapman, who like any other Chapman, stole the devil's fruit from the Devil's Fruit Vault. Strengths Titan can store the momentum he accumulates forever, meaning that he can take a massive, life-threatening attack's momentum, and escape. He then can use the momentum of the life-threatening attack on an army of weaklings. Titan can also absorb an infinite amount of momentum, meaning that he does not have to use his devil's fruit in a fight, and accumulate momentum for years. The end result will be something worthy of leaving the entire Grand Line in ruins. This, of course, is just a theory, and it will most likely take more than Titan's lifetime to accumulate the amount of momentum needed to destroy the Grand Line. Another strength is that the momentum output does not apply recoil to Titan. He also is able to divide his momentum into chunks, and expel only a chunk of his momentum at a time. Weaknesses Titan still takes damage from the attacks he is hit with, but he also stores this momentum with his devil's fruit ability. This does reduce the knockback he takes, but he will still be hurt the same when hit with an attack. Titan also cannot move seastone with his expelled momentum. Other than the aforementioned weaknesses, Titan suffers standard devil's fruit weaknesses. Attacks All of the attacks below depend entirely on the amount of momentum Titan has. If he has only a little, even 100% will not do much. 1% - Titan uses one percent of his momentum per second, boosting his strength and speed by a little bit, but the effect lasts for a long time. * Combat! - Titan is slightly faster and stronger, so he uses this to his advantage by using a lot of dizzying and unpredictable steps. 5% - Titan uses five percent of his momentum per an attack he lands, increasing his strength by a decent amount. He also uses Tame Combat when in this "state". * Dash! - Titan is quite speedy, and will often run around at very high speeds in this "state". 25% - Titan infuses twenty-five percent of his momentum into a few attacks that he lands. This can be from one to four blows. * Yari! - Titan jumps into the air and kicks his enemy using both legs. * Combo! - Titan turns into a human drill and drills at the enemy. He then grabs the enemy and knees them. He then steps back, using another part of his momentum, and finally punches, creating a large whirlwind. * Tame Walk! - Titan can use Sky Step. 100% - Titan uses all of his momentum in one blow. * Tame! - Titan jumps into the air and slams both fists on the ground. * Gale! - Titan punches the air in front of him and creates a gale. * Rocket! - Titan jumps. Go figure. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit